


Story Time

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazpuk and Persef have to find something to do while their matesprits are away. Pillow forts, creative stories, and naps seem the way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

With a thoughtful hum, Mazpuk scanned the bookshelves for something his friend might find interesting. He was fairly certain Persef wouldn’t care for any of his history books, especially considering a lot of them were written in dialects he likely didn’t understand. None of his informational books really seemed fitting, so he navigated around stacks of books to reach the creative writings. After a few more minutes of searching, he pulled a large volume off the shelf.  
  
“You m-might like this one..but I’m n-not sure what kind of stories you like..” the olive-blood mumbled, shuffling back to the pillow fort they had made.  
Persef perked up, excited to see what he had picked. Settling in comfortably Mazpuk opened the book to a marked page, then slid the book closer to the other troll so they could read together.  
  
“Oh wow, these pictures are so pretty.” Carefully running his fingers over the colorful pages, Persef marveled over the stunning artwork. Thinking it must be very old, he withdrew his hand, unsure if it was alright to just touch it. He would never want to mess up one of Mazpuk’s books knowing how important they were to him. Worries had started to build up in his mind when the olive-blood asked him something.  
  
When his thoughts slowed and he had processed the question, he looked to his friend and nodded, telling him he was ready to start reading. They took turns reading pages aloud, their words sometimes devolving into giggles and snorts. Images of the story’s events danced through their minds, giving their imaginations a chance to run free without being the cause of worries.  
  
When the story was finished, they set the book aside and talked about various things that came to mind. The topic shifted from other storied they loved, to adventures they had experienced first-hand, and to their mates who often seemed to fret over them more than strictly necessary. Their exchange did not stop until both of them had drifted off in the comfort of the soft pillows and blankets, each troll pressing closer to the other’s warmth and dreaming of the loving embraces they would soon feel.


End file.
